Archaeology Warehouse
The '''Archaeology Warehouse was '''a location on Tau Volantis in ''Dead Space 3 ''and the site of the Archaeology Co-Op Mission. History Events of 2514 The mission was available in Chapter 11 after Isaac Clarke and John Carver retrieved the Probe Gun blueprint from Jennifer Santos. After leaving the Nexus warehouse and backtracking through the Coring Platform, Isaac led Carver toward the path to the warehouse with the Probe Gun parts, but Carver saw a bloodied woman who appeared to be freezing and called out to her. Isaac stopped him and asked him if everything was okay, not noticing the woman and Carver replied saying that they should look for the woman. While Carver led Isaac in the direction that the woman headed, Isaac questioned Carver if he ''really ''saw a woman, but Carver replied that she would have only headed for that direction. The player playing as Carver would shortly see the woman walking toward a previously locked elevator door and walked through it and the door was unlocked. Upon using a second elevator, it would apparently stop and Carver would see a picture of Dylan and Damara on each wall of the elevator with their eyes gouged out and bleeding profusely. Isaac did not see any of it and he was unable to respond when Carver called out to him. When Isaac and Carver entered the warehouse, Carver saw toy soldiers, birthday presents, toys and party streamers with messages adorned with them like "Daddy hated me" or "Dead inside". The further exploration of the warehouse had Carver being haunted by the voices of his wife and son and when Carver called out to Isaac again, he remained silent. Upon entering the storage room and activating the lift, another message from "Damara" to Carver was to get him to "Join the party". After completing the mission and leaving from the elevator that they came from, Carver blacked out for Isaac to reveal that they are standing in the elevator for five minutes and ask him if they are going to check the place out, hinting that the entire mission was a product of Carver's dementia. Carver who was shaken from his experience declined to explore. Isaac yielded by commenting that "some things are better left buried". Gameplay Excavation Base Camp We could access this Co-Op mission during Chapter 11 and it was in the Base Camp just before the excavation drill site and coring platform. You would find an elevator here marked with the words ‘Co-Op’ on the door. We could ride this down an underground storage area. There was another SK-1P here similar to the one that we used up in space to move between the various zones except that there was nowhere for us to travel to at this time. Use the Bench and Suit Kiosk in this room if you require and take the other lift down to the optional mission area. Archaeology Sector After getting off the lift, follow the walkway to the end and use the elevator to reach the lower level. As you approach the unlocked door, a pack of 10-12 Feeders would enter the room through a number of vents. Eliminate them before proceeding through the unlocked door. Continue through the hallway around the corner here and into the next open area. Another group of Feeders would attack here. So, kill them off and go through the next door. As you enter, go and grab the Text Log 1/4 from the crate to the left and climb the nearby ladder. Enter the door here and kill the Leaper that appeared. Continue through the unlocked door into the next area. Follow the walkway across the bridge. As you cross, a swarm of 10-12 Feeders, 2-3 Lurkers and 2-3 Leapers would emerge from the vents and attack. Kill them before proceeding through the unlocked door on the opposite side of the room. You would find a Bench in here so use that if you need to restock on ammo or Medical Packs and find the exit door. Next to this, you would find an Audio Log 2/4. Head on through to the next room and take the elevator down to the lower area. As you reach the bottom, the two Enhanced Slashers would appear. Kill them and continue on through the unlocked door. Continue through the door on the far side of the area. (Note that there was an Upgrade Circuit on the left hand side of the room on New Game +.) The room that you entered was a fairly large one and you would get attacked by another swarm of Feeders, 2-3 Leapers and a further 2-3 Lurkers here. Fend them off and continue down the stairs to the left. Pull the battery out here. Instead of sticking it in the slot at the top of the stairs, carry it over to the side of the room opposite the entrance and shoot it up onto the catwalk. Climb the ladder and stick the battery into the socket here. Go inside the door that unlocked and grab the Upgrade Circuit 1/4 from the locker on the wall. Grab the battery and fire it back down to the lower level and stick it in the socket at the top of the stairs. Proceed through the now unlocked door. Continue through the next two doors until you enter another larger room. Climb the stairs here. At the top, you would find an Audio Log 3/4. Go through the door on the left. Grab the Weapon Part – Directed Ejection Field Part 1/4 from the crates at the back of the room and kill the Enhanced Slasher and a Leaper or two that appeared when you did so. Head on through the next unlocked door on the left and take the lift at the end of the hallway. As soon as you get off the lift, go and grab the Audio Log 4/4 from the crate to the left. Another swarm of Feeders would attack with backup from a couple of Lurkers so fend them off. Climb the ladder. Follow the walkway all the way around and head through the next couple of doors here. When you enter the larger room, look around to the left as you enter for a Weapon Part – Rip Core Part 2/4 hiding under a desk. Climb down the ladder in the next room. There was a pair of new enemies - Wheezers down here. Once you killed them, climb up the ladder on the other side of the room. (Note that on the right at the top was a Weapon Part – MKII- Compact Directed Ejection Field on New Game +.) Killing the Wheezers would have caused a number of Feeders and Lurkers to spawn on the previous walkway and some of them would traverse through the vents to reach you. Kill any that bothered you before continuing through the unlocked door nearby when you are able. Take the lift in here to the next area. There was a Bench here and a door that we could open with a Torque Bar to the right so you could conveniently create a Torque Bar if you did not have one. Open this and inside, you would find a Blueprint – Flamethrower 1/1. Exit to the Bench room. Loot the rest of the place and head through the next unlocked door. Now, here was a familiar sight! If you did some of the previous optional missions, you would know that pushing the button to summon this cargo lift was going to cause a good number of enemies to spawn and you would have to defend yourself until the lift reached the floor so do not say that I did not warn you! When you are ready to continue, press the button. During this defense, you would have to kill a pack of 10-12 Feeders off first. These are followed up by 6 Lurkers and a further 5-6 Leapers. It was not much different from the encounters that we had so far in this Co-Op mission so as long as you and your partner are on the same page, there should be no real dramas holding the baddies off! Once a lot of them are dead, the cargo lift would lower to the floor. Open the chest on it for 2 Upgrade Circuits 2/4 and Circuit 3/4 and 2 Weapon Parts – Weller's Compact Frame Part 3/4 and Flame Glaze Part 4/4. Continue up the stairs at the back of the room (Note that there was a Weapon Part – MKII – Repeater on the shelf here on New Game +.) and follow the walkway to the right. Enter the door here. Climb the stairs and enter the door at the top. As you enter, look on the nearby shelf for an EarthGov Artifact 1/1. Ignore the unlocked door here and go down the short flight of stairs. Kill the Lurker here. Go past the Bench and look on the wall to the right near the end of the short corridor for a locker containing an Upgrade Circuit 4/4. Head back up to the unlocked door and go through it. Take the lift at the end of the hallway. Continue through the two smaller rooms here until you exit into a larger area. Kill the Leapers that appeared here. There was a Suit Kiosk, a Bench and a lift back up to the underground storage area here (Note that there was an Upgrade Circuit on the table next to the lockers to the left of the foot of the stairs on New Game +.) and proceed through the unlocked door to the left. Climb the ladder here and take the elevator at the end of the walkway back up to the underground storage area to complete the optional mission. Enemies In order of appearance: * Enhanced Slashers * Leapers * Lurkers * Feeders * Wheezers Walkthrough Category:Optional Missions Category:Locations Category:Dead Space 3 Chapters